1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic systems, and in particular to an electronic system capable of blocking an unauthorized third party to access important data and digital right management methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic system, such as a personal computer, comprises one or more central processing unit(s) to handle all tasks such as executing operation system (OS), application programs or other software program stored in the storage memory, retrieving data over the Internet, reading files from various storage media and the like. Hence, once the CPU executes a spite program distributed by hackers, the CPU cannot work normally and important personal information or data in the electronic system may be accessed by an unauthorized third party via the CPU.